Many existing pipe crawling apparatuses are designed to either travel inside of pipes or are not equipped to travel around obstacles it may encounter on the outside of pipes. In view of limitations of current technologies, a need remains for pipe-crawling apparatus that are effective in navigating around and/or over potential obstacles, e.g., obstacles that present a change in the effective diameter of the pipe, a change in the effective curvature of the pipe, and/or obstacles that protrude from the pipe in one or more radial directions. More particularly, pipe-crawling apparatus are needed that are effective in navigating around and/or over flanges, valves, tees, bends, supports and the like. In addition, a need remains for pipe-crawling apparatus that are effective in traveling relative to pipes without magnets, vacuum or aerodynamic forces. Additionally, a need remains for pipe-crawling apparatus and associated systems that are effective in performing desired functions relative to the pipe itself, e.g., corrosion detection, wall thickness measurements, or based on travel along the path but independent of the pipe itself, e.g., imaging and/or sensing of locations accessible through travel along a pipe. These and other needs are advantageously satisfied by the apparatus and systems disclosed herein.